Womanizer? Oh, please
by wheniwrite
Summary: No parties, no women? Is it still him? Of course, he's Tony Stark afterall, but where is the problem? And what will happen when Thor brings Loki? It'll get only worse...
1. Well, shit

**So, this is my first story, please be nice and don't hurt me for my english. I really enyoj writting in english even when I know I'm not that good at it. But I just had to write this and I hope you'll enyoj it as much as I did when I was writting this. Have fun!**

* * *

_**Well, shit**_

One year has passed since the time when Loki tried to take over the world.

Well, it was a peaceful year. There wasn't another alien invasion, but of course some missions that SHEILD gave the Avengers were pretty difficult. They were still seeing Thor very often, because since him and Steve got together, the God of Thunder was practically living in the Stark Tower. It was weird seeing the two of them sitting on couch smiling at each other. But, in the other way, these moments were perfect chance for Tony to make fun of Steve. The red blushing face of Capitan can almost always make up his day. Well, it's Tony after all; he's just bored... and alone.

Thor is with Steve in their little bubble with rainbows and unicorns. Natasha and Clint were flirting with the idea of moving into one room and Bruce (Tony still wasn't able to understand this completely) in some way ended with Pepper. In fact, the billionaire was happy for all of them. Thor and Steve were really cute together. Tasha and Hawkeye were probably made for each other and Bruce and Pepper... well, he always thought about Pepper like she was his sister, but now the pair was something like parents. Parents, those really piss him off sometimes. Just last week he shouted to Pepper: I'm already adult. I know what I'm doing, _mom_! She stared at him and then said: OK, do as you think, _son_. Just like you always do.

To have arguments was normal, but some of them seemed ridicules even for Tony. For example all the time Pepper was repeating him to settle down. Tony was starting to thinks she wants grandchildren.

After the big battle with Loki, Tony started to separate from people. Of course he was still billionaire, philanthropist and fucking Tony Stark, but it was hard to say that he was still playboy. He could have any woman or man (yeah, even men were into him) that he point to, but he simply didn't want. He wasn't sure if the others recognized – maybe Natasha and Bruce – but he wasn't with woman since he was thrown out the window by the God of Lies. Very attractive god.

Well, yes. Tony was with few men before, but nobody captivated him as much as Loki did. Loki was quite interesting. He has brilliant mind, he acted with elegancy and spoke in calm whisper that can turn to a really scary shouting (not for Tony, of course). The god was tall, his body slim and nimble, just like cat. And the eyes, the beautiful shining green, they were hypnotics.

The others were worried about him. No parties, no women, just alcohol and hours spend in his lab talking with Jarvis. But he didn't care. He was happy, his friends were happy, the world was still turning and he _is_ fucking Tony Stark.

And then he recognized – he has a fucking _crush_ on the Norse god...

Well, shit.


	2. Surprise, Tony!

**Heres come another chapter. Oh, I really wish you can see my friend's face w****hen I was reading it to her. **

* * *

**_Surprise, Tony!_**

"Jarvis?"

_"Yes, sir?"_

"How about I give you a holographic form?"

_"Sir?"_

"Well, I was thinking. It would be nice to see you face to face, don't you think?"

"_I think you need a rest, sir. You're here for seventeen hours now and you didn't eat or sleep. Miss Pepper is really worried about you. We can talk about my form later,"_ said the AI.

"Oh, and we don't want mommy to worry, do we?" asked Tony himself and with smirk went to the bathroom.

Today was another meeting with Fury and Tony really didn't want to go. But Pepper always convinces him, so at least he shouldn't smell like he didn't shower for ages. He let warm water run down his back. Thinking about nothing he surely wasn't expecting the surprise that was waiting for him in the living room.

When he entered the living room he nodded at Steve, smiled at Bruce and Natasha, gave high-five with Clint, stuck out his tongue at holographic Fury and went to kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. But something was wrong. He walked backwards into the room again and looked at couch. In his head he heard voice screaming: Surprise, Tony!

His eyes went wide._ Loki!_ Loki was in his house, on his couch, speaking with Thor like everything was alright. _What the fuck? _And the others were calm, talking and didn't care about the god at all. _Seriously, what the fuck? _

The God of Mischief noticed his gaze, looked into his eyes and... _Oh my god_ – he smiled. Not the maniac smile, but a true one that made him beautiful. Tony was really glad he has his arc reactor right now – without it he would have a heart attack. But Tony was the type of person that can hide his true feelings really well even if he is so nervous to pass out or scared to death. "What are you doing here? You were bored again?" asked Tony, grateful his tone sounded normal.

Loki answered with smirk: "No, not really. The prison in Asgard is entertaining, you know." Tony smirked back: "Yeah, I can imagine. You're in good mood, aren't you? No getting over the world this time?" Loki laughed little. "My brother is here to learn and _apologize_," said Thor and looked at the black-haired god. Loki showed teeth in smile and returned his attention to Tony again. "Yes, my brother decided that my punishment in Asgard was little... ineffective. So Odin send me here again, took almost all of my powers and said that I should learn how to be more respectful to mortals." Tony raised an eyebrow. "And he thinks that will work?" Loki grinned again. "That was exactly what I asked him."

Tony would be very happy to continue in this conversation, but Fury suddenly interrupted their little chit-chat. "I believe that you will have plenty of time make this clear, but right now it's pissing me off." Tony gave him cheekily smile. "We are always pissing you off – even if we don't talk." Fury just rolled his eye when Clint laughed. "Stark, shut up. Everyone agreed not to kill Loki when he'll be staying here and I only need your promise so I can hang up this damn phone." Tony frowned. "Don't be rude at Jarvis, he's a sensitive computer and I love him." Everybody laughed again when Jarvis responded: _"That's really nice of you, sir. But I don't have emotions."_ "Shut up, Jarvis," said Tony and notice Loki's smile.

"OK, so do you agree not to kill Loki, Stark?" asked Fury with tired tone. "Of course, where will be the fun if I kill him?" "Good, because he's staying here in the tower," said director and hang up.

"What?!"

Surprise, Tony!


	3. What if he knows? (first part)

**I don't usually write in someone's POV, but this chapter... well, I think it's important.**

* * *

_**What if he knows? 1/2**_

_Tony's POV:_

This is not happening, Loki can't stay here. Well, he can but I really don't want him to. It's dangerous. Not for the Avengers or Loki, but for me. If he's staying here, it'll be really bad for my health. I almost had a heart attract when I saw him on that couch, how about I'll die from shock when Loki asks me something behind my back? No, he definitely can't stay here.

I was watching him with some book in his hands. Oh dear, why is he looking like some model? And why am I thinking about his look? And speaking with myself? I speak with Jarvis when I need advice. Yeah, I should probably go to the lab. I slipped of my chair and walked to the elevator.

"You're going to the lab, Stark?"

I slowly turned and met Loki's eyes – why must they be _so_ green? "That's the plan," I answered and he gave me that beautiful smile again. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked and let the book disappeared. I just blinked. He said he has no powers, didn't he?

"_Almost_ no powers."

"What?" he's reading my mind?

"I don't read your mind if that is what you are afraid of. I only saw your surprise," he smiled.

"Yeah, but now it sounded like you are exactly doing it," I frowned.

"I don't have power to," he paused and chuckled, "but I really wish for that. Your mind must be impressive."

And what are you expecting me to say now Loki? People don't usually wish for that kind of things. I should say something or he'll think my brilliant mind is on vacation. "So, you can read mind when you have your powers?" stupid question, of course he can.

"Of course I can," he said like I was a five-year old.

"Were you doing it often? I mean it isn't as funny as it looks like, is it?" this was really interesting. How people act around him when they know he's in their head? Maybe gods have some kind of protection against mind-reading?

"Well, sometimes I hear interesting things," yeah, that made sense. I was quiet for a while and then I remembered his question.

"So, you still want to join me in lab?" it was probably the first time that I smiled at him (I don't smile that often. Smirking is better, not so dangerous – not so intimate). His eyes lit up.

"I would _love_ to."

Oh, does he ever know what is he doing to me? It's dangerous, he should _not_ be here. He shouldn't be speaking at me with that smile... Calm yourself. It's just Loki. A god without powers (almost). What can be the worst thing that he can do to me? Let disappeared my pen?

But somewhere in my head, as we walked to the elevator, a tiny voice said: _What if he knows?_


	4. What if he knows? (second part)

**So, what Tony thinks we know, but what Loki thinks about this whole thing?**

**PS: I know that Loki is really OOC in this chapter, but do you act the same way when you speak with someone and when you speak with yourself? Well, he doesn't - he's god, he can do whatever he wants.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_What if he knows? 2/2_**

_Loki's POV:_

So, here am I again. I don't really know what are Thor and Odin expecting from this. That I'll apologise all the people that I hurt and everything will be just fine? I don't think so.

But the worst thing about this? I want my powers back! You can't just take someone's powers like that, it's pretty rude. Maybe I'm selfish, but I would give _anything_ to know what is Stark thinking about right now. He's probably the only one that has something in his head. And it's a nice view on him. I can be honest with myself – Stark is _really_ good catch.

I wish I have my powers; it will be much easier to know what he thinks. He's staring at me but I'm not sure if it's because he likes it or he's thinking about the best way how to kill me. Suddenly, he slipped from his chair and walked to the – how is that word? – elevator. And I just can't help myself.

"You're going to the lab, Stark?"

"That's the plan," he answered and he gave me that typical smirk of him again. "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked and let the damn book disappeared. He looked surprised. He probably thinks I have no power at all.

"_Almost_ no powers," I said and he looked scared maybe for two seconds. He's really good at not showing his emotions.

"What?"

"I don't read your mind if that is what you are afraid of. I only saw your surprise," I smiled. I can't help it, when he's around and I smile at him... the reaction is just so _adorable._

"Yeah, but now it sounded like you are exactly doing it," he frowned. I don't like him frowning.

"I don't have power to," I paused and chuckled, "but I really wish for that. Your mind must be impressive."

It really must. How many people can invent something that keeps them alive and be sarcastic about it? That is one of things I like about him – his sarcastic humour. It is so like him.

"So, you can read mind when you have your powers?"

"Of course I can," that was stupid question and he looked like he knows it too.

"Were you doing it often? I mean it isn't as funny as it looks like, is it?" this question surprised me. He is interesting about my mind-reading ability? What am I supposed to say? I don't do it often, just when I'm sure I'll hear something important.

"Well, sometimes I hear interesting things," yeah, that made sense. He was quiet for a while and then looked at me.

"So, you still want to join me in lab?" it was probably the first time that he smiled at me. His smile is beautiful, when he smirks he looks sexy but this smile... My eyes probably lit up, it always happens when I'm happy about something and if he will continue smiling at me like that, they will be lighting in the dark.

"I would _love_ to," I didn't plan to use that word, I must be more careful. But the reaction was perfect. I made Tony Stark blush (just a little, but it still counts). I must bite my cheek not to smile again. Then I saw something in his eyes.

Oh dear Odin... _What if he knows?_


	5. Jarvis knows

**Someone asked me if Jarvis knows about Tony's crouch on Loki. Well, what can I say? It's Jarvis, he must know everything. But Jarvis is also a very curious computer, so when he finds out one thing... he always found another.**

* * *

**_Jarvis knows_**

"Sir, do you wish to continue in our conversation of my holographic form?" asked Jarvis when Tony entered the lab.

"No, Jay. I bring Loki, we'll do something simpler," said Stark and look over his shoulder at the god.

"My apologise, sir. I didn't notice that Mr. Loki was coming with you."

"What do you mean? How is it possible you didn't notice him, you should notice everything," Tony frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir. But due to the fact that Mr. Loki uses magic I can never fully capture his person to my system."

"I see," Tony thought for a while and then turned to the god who was sitting on one of the tables and making green spirals into the air. "Hey, Loki?" black-haired man looked at him, "do you think you will be able to help me with this problem? It would be nice to know where you are sometimes."

Loki stood and smiled. "So you want me to help you that you'll be able to spying on me?" he came closer.

"I won't be spying on you. What if you get lost, how will we be able to find you? Asking people if they didn't see that guy who destroyed half of Manhattan?" Tony was looking in those beautiful eyes and must hold on the table not to kiss him.

"OK, I will help you," Loki rolled his eyes and stepped back. Something weird was in the air.

After two hours Loki left. They had good time together. Stark was speaking with his computer like little girl and Loki find out that Jarvis can be really sarcastic too. The god didn't remember laughing this much for a long time. But he must be careful; always when Stark touched him he wanted him to leave his hand on that place for a little longer. Loki watched the billionaire working and he was really impressed. That man know exactly what was he doing, he maybe speaks with his computer like it's a baby but he's sure what to do to make things work. It took only about 30 minutes till Jarvis was able to determined Loki's position. When it was done, they spend time speaking about their lives. Loki didn't want to at first but then the Iron man started speaking and it was surprising how many things they have in common. They were much alike. And it feels nice to have someone that _really understands_ you.

"Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"Go on, Jarvis," said Tony and write down something on paper.

"Well, I noticed that your heart-beat speeded up every time when you touched Mr. Loki."

Tony stopped writing. Shit, how is it possible that Jarvis can notice his affection for the Norse god? "Yes? And what about it, Jarvis?"

"I was wondering why you reacted liked that so I checked on Mr. Loki's reaction too and I found him act exactly like you, sir."

"Yes?"

"Sir, it seems Mr. Loki has feelings for you -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jarvis," now Tony was scared, what is Jarvis saying? Loki can't have feelings for him. It's impossible. Maybe they both have daddy complex and brilliant mind and like company of the other, but that's all.

"- you have feelings for him as well, sir?" asked the AI but it wasn't question at all.

Perfect, so Jarvis knows.


	6. Kill him

**So, Tony knows and Jarvis knows too. But what will be Loki's reaction when he will realized his own feelings? Sorry again for Loki to be OOC but he's just so adorable this way.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_Kill him_**

Some time has passed since the time they spended in lab and Tony was pretty sure Loki is trying to avoid him. And he was good at it. Some days Tony didn't even saw a black hair of him. He didn't like it; no one can ignore Tony Stark. That's just impossible.

"Sir, you have a guest."

"Fine. Is it Pepper? I need to talk with her."

"No, sir. It's Mr. Loki."

"Oh, so he didn't die? That's good. Let him in."

"Of course, sir."

Tony turned back to his work again. What Loki wants? He didn't care. Why should he? The god didn't speak with him for three days, Tony give up on trying to catch him.

"Anthony," a quiet voice said. Tony felt his heart skips a beat. The voice was sad and his name sounded so _right_ when Loki said it. "Yes? What do you need?" his voice shook a little. Crap. "I want to... can you look at me?" it felt like Loki was lost. "I'm sure you can talk even when I'm not looking at you," it was mean, but hey, Tony was still upset to be ignored. "Anthony, _please_..." It was too much - his name and the sound of simple word like please from Loki's lips - it was too much.

Tony turned and his eyes went wide with shock. Loki was standing in the corner of his lab. It looked like he didn't eat the whole three days and his beautiful eyes were looking at floor. Oh, god... what was he doing?

"I'm looking at you, Loki," said Tony softly. Loki slowly looked at him and gave him small smile. "I want to apologize," and in his eyes was something like hope. Tony didn't like this Loki; it seemed like if he'll say something wrong the god would be crying in no moment. "Yes, you should do that. Nobody before you dared to ignore me for so long," said Tony and smiled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's OK, I'm not angry anymore. But can you please tell me the reason why did you avoid me?"

Loki stood there not sure what to say. He was wondering too why he was so scared of Tony. Wait, _scared of Tony_? No, not of the Iron man himself, but of what will happen if they stay in one room for too long. He liked Tony, but just like friend, at first. Then he started to realize the fact that maybe he likes the billionaire more than he should. And it scared him, he didn't care so much for someone like this before. It felt wrong and right at the same time and Loki just wanted to lock himself up somewhere till this feeling will go away. But it didn't work.

Tony came closer. "Why did you avoid me, Loki?" he asked again.

"I – I... I was scared," he whispered and his cheeks went pink.

"Scared? Why?" Tony still doesn't seem to get it.

"Because when I'm around you everything seems so simple, you can _understand_ me, Anthony. And it feels wonderful. I didn't feel this way fo so long that I almost forget how is it – to have someone who really understands, someone who cares how I feel or why I laugh or why I did this or that. It scares me, Anthony... because I get used to this feeling. And, and if I'll lost it – "

Suddenly he was pulled to hug. Tony felt Loki's shock but then the god relaxed. "You won't," he whispered to his ear and tightened the hug, "you won't, I promise."

"Anthony – "

"I'm sorry, sirs. But director Fury is calling," said Jarvis and it really sounded like he was sorry.

Loki laughed a little and laid his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Kill him," growled Tony.


	7. Wow

**Well, so things are back in normal right? But there is still one secret that Loki decided to show.**

* * *

_**Wow**_

From that moment in Tony's lab everything seems good. They speak with each other about everything. Loki was showing Tony how he uses magic and Tony tried to explain him some things about technology. Sometimes they just sit in living room and speak for hours. As Loki said – it was nice to have someone who understands you.

The other Avengers were really surprised. They thought (well, Clint did and it cost him twenty dollars) that they will kill each other. But Tony and Loki were perfect together. Tony could make Loki laughed and the god could make the billionaire speechless. They were like fire and water and it felt so wrong and right at the same time. So the Avengers decided not to interrupt their little world.

"Anthony?" called the Norse god.

"Yes?" smiled Tony to himself.

"Can you bring me coffee?"

Tony walked into the living room with two mugs. Loki was reading some book and looked so sexy without his shoes, just in white shirt and black trousers. "Here you are," Tony handed him the mug and sat down beside him. Without thinking of it Loki put his legs into Tony's lap. Tony just smiled and grabbed newspapers.

"Oh, you look like married couple. What is it with you two?" said Clint and sipped his coffee. Loki just raised one eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "Jealous? I heard Natasha refused your offer." Clint started to choke with his coffee. When he calmed with red face he asked: "How the hell do you know this?" Loki chuckled. "God, remember?" Barton left with angry mumbling. "Jarvis told you, didn't he?" Tony asked. "You got me," said Loki without interest and turned page in his book. Tony laughed. "I love this about you," he said and stood up. He didn't notice Loki's shocked look and rosy cheeks.

* * *

"Anthony?" Loki felt nervous, but he must try it. If Tony will be able to stand this...

"Yes, Loks?" the billionaire turned to face him.

"I want to show you something," Loki's voice was trembling.

"Of course, go ahead," Tony smiled.

"Not here, let's go to the lab," now Loki was playing for time. Why did he even start with this?

"My room is closer," the Iron man probably didn't hear the hidden meaning in it. But Loki did and it made him shiver.

"OK," it was risk, but Loki really wanted to show Tony. It was important in some way.

They went into Tony's room. "So, what is it, Loki?"

The god took deep breath, closed his eyes and let his skin slowly turn to blue. He was expecting scream or words of disgust, but nothing like that come out.

"Wow," Tony wasn't shocked or disgusted, just surprised. And Loki looked beautiful. He really did and Tony wanted to see his eyes too. "Open your eyes," he whispered; Loki shook his head, "please..." Tony touched god's cheek. It felt cold for Tony and hot for Loki. He opened his eyes. "Why did you show me?" asked the Iron man softly. "I wanted you to know. It was the last thing you didn't know about me." Tony smiled. "But you don't feel disgusted? Other people said I'm a monster when they saw my true form." Tony frowned. "Then they are idiots, you look beautiful." And Loki just can't stop himself. He grabbed Tony's shirt and pull him into kiss. Tony was surprised about two seconds before he started to kiss Loki back. Oh, and if it didn't felt _so good. _

When they separated both were smiling.

And at the same time they said: "Wow."


End file.
